i am ares
by protofanforever
Summary: i'm jacob(ARES) glen i lived a normal life well for me until HADES(james) had got into it i am a full prototype like alex mercer i've decide to get advice from ZEUS(alex) to help find my place in the world ok Note to those that have checked out this story i have started a third chapter
1. the rise

I AM ARES

**I am Jacob glen I'm 17 college kid black watch lieutenant general** I live in Lincoln meadows, in the GZ in new York zero for most of my life my world had change when I came across James he seem like your normal civilian. Well until I notice his attacks on Black watch seem to be in a pattern so I hacked in to his communication I heard about he was going to attack DR. koenig next so told the commander to get me on the watch for DR koenig i agreed on one condition that I stay with him we had agreed I stay with the doctor -time-skip 1900- I just got information for outside that if I see anything suspicious report in immediately OK then ten mikes(minutes) later one of are patrol troopers came back I notice something different about them I thought they could just be stressed from what we have heard about this Heller guy -time-skip afternoon I was walk through the zone wearing my armor underneath my normal cloths then I heard screams I walk through this alley you would not believe it there was Heller I tried to help the lady he had in his grip I ran then did a jump kick I didn't notice but when I had touched the ground again I look down I was bleeding but how then the world has started going dark -skip- woke up at the closest base but how then everything started to come to me that fucker Heller had jabbed his claws through me i then heard an animal like roar i ran to see what is was it seem we had captured a brawler for testing all of a sound i blanked out when i looked into it's eyes i came back then notice i was covered in blood i heard screaming must be a scientist i looked down i was on top of the brawler it was dead i was like what the hell next i looked at my hands they were bladed like but not like heller's(think more of alex's) i was surrounded by my fellow troops i told them to calm down then explained what happened they told me too put my hands up i just started laughing the fools were shaking like a puppy just then there had shredded them the blood so sweet like honey as it went down my throat i was in aw they tasted great i needed more then i figured out how to turn my blades back into my normal hands i just need to think hands then i cut through the wall using my blades and just walk out before i left i gave the scientist that was watch from a far that i would slice his neck if he told he nodded i just had a smirk on my face the entire time i then ran back home i was think how am i supposed to live a normal life HAHA a normal life i never had one( Jacob was an orphan)well a least my life can't get any worse i can't go work maybe school just have to keep a low profile -later here i am in school bored wondering if what had happened to me was real or not but also thinking what heller is doing out there free do what ever he wanted maybe this Alex(Zeus) could help me find my place in this world maybe i could get to the RZ later after school i run home everyone was so slow like they were in slow-mo or something ok that isn't normal i looked at my watch as soon i as enter the door it was 6:30 i was ran to here in a minute wonder what else i can do OK how's the car i been thinking of using it for school OK a "quick" check over everything lets see the under carriage OK lets lift it up so i can put a jack to hold it ok one two three there we go weird it's a lot lighter then i had expected must be from all the work I've be doing in the field to keep in top shape but the car was super light as if were like picking up a piece of paper i still don't know what's going on but know i know this isn't a dream anymore so I am infected with the mercer virus that's just fucking great


	2. awaiting

The waiting game

OK James hasn't been sighted since a few weeks now since I had became infected with the MERCER virus it seem as if he has gone quiet hmm some TV would probably help clear my mind *turns TV on*hmm what's this(TV: BREAKING News reports our coming in of something destroying vehicles hold on i just got a list of what vehicles 3 tanks 4 military grade helicopter 2 troop support vehicles and dozen of civvies vehicles) well there goes neighborhood hmm i'm wonder how are they doing in the YZ at the moment while we(blackwatch) deal with him i have made up my mind i'm go to the RZ to seek out Alex mercer he'll answer all my questions he'll also help me when i mention James knowing him enough hmm he'll might actually work for me if I feed him enough false information then he'll be just like putty in my hands maybe I could use Dana as bait ha ha that'll get attention maybe i should work it'll be nice to see more of my buddies i should talk more to Riley he probably give me more information on any of the subjects(infected civilians) hmm after that may be i should do recon on the the GZ maybe look for a few hives to help with my powers of then that i'm done


End file.
